


Sit On My Face

by Anonymous



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "U-um... I, well..."Calli raises an eyebrow as the flustered girl hovering over her on the bed struggles to vocalize her request. "Well? We don't have all night, Kiara."Kiara takes a sharp intake of breath. As her gaze was previously cast away from Calli, she forces herself to look directly into the reaper's eyes with a red-faced, yet determined expression."I want you to sit on my face!"
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 191
Collections: Anonymous





	Sit On My Face

"U-um... I, well..."

Calli raises an eyebrow as the flustered girl hovering over her on the bed struggles to vocalize her request. "Well? We don't have all night, Kiara."

Kiara takes a sharp intake of breath. As her gaze was previously cast away from Calli, she forces herself to look directly into the reaper's eyes with a red-faced, yet determined expression.

"I want you to sit on my face!"

Calli's eyes widened and she could feel her face warming up at the thought. "Uh... what brought this on?"

"W-well! Whenever we do it, I hardly get to taste you! And since you like being on top, it would be something that you-"

"Alright, I get it. I guess..." Calli looks away and coughs slightly, "...I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Kiara smiles and giggles giddily and leans back down to kiss her. Calli reciprocates and opens her mouth. As their tongues dance with each other, Calli gently rolls them over so that she's on top.

She breaks the kiss, leaving a string of saliva connecting them as she straddles her phoenix properly. Her fingertips trail along Kiara's jaw and she slides her other hand underneath Kiara's shirt before placing her palm flat on Kiara's stomach. Slowly, she begins to grind against Kiara, eyes half lidded and not breaking contact with Kiara's gaze.

Kiara grips the bedsheets and moans, "C-calli, it's too hot..."

Calli takes that as a sign to slip off Kiara's shirt, which she helps with.

"No bra?"

"Ehe, I forgot."

Calli sighs and leans down to put her lips on Kiara's tits.

"To think you went out in public like that," she mumbles before taking the pink nipple into her mouth and sucking.

"A-ah!" Kiara moans and arches her back, with one hand grasping at the sheets and the other reaching up to hide her mouth with the back of her hand. Calli kneads her breasts and plays with the other nipple with her deft fingers.

"Hnn- W-wait, Calli! Let me do you first!" Kiara protests.

Calli peers up and pulls away. “Guh- Um, alright."

As Calli moves back, Kiara bites back a whimper from the loss of contact. She sits up and pats her lap.

”Come take your seat~,” Kiara says with a teasing smile. 

Calli rolls her eyes, but couldn’t suppress a small smile. She straddles the Phoenix and wraps her arms around her neck, bringing their faces a breadth apart from each other. They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment before Kiara leans forward and kisses her deeply. Calli sighs into the kiss and tilts her head for better access as their tongues battle for dominance. Kiara slides her hands under Calli’s shirt, her nails trail along her back and her other hand comes to rest on her breast, giving it a squeeze. The reaper moans softly into Kiara’s mouth when she flicks her erect nipple through the thin fabric of her bra.

Calli breaks the kiss with a soft ‘guh’ to catch her breath. Kiara presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, and then her jaw, and then trails kisses down the column of her neck. Calli groans and tugs on Kiara’s hair, causing her to moan against her skin. Kiara nips and bites here and there, careful not to leave marks where her skin is visible in her usual outfit. Her hand trails down from her tits after playing with them, lithe fingers grazing the undersides of her breasts and smoothing over her abdomen, and her light feathery touch is just unbearable for the reaper.

As Kiara dips her hand under the skirt and squeezes her sticky inner thigh, Calli bucks her hips in search of friction.

“Enough foreplay, Kiara,” she sighs and tightens her grip on the phoenix’s scalp.

Kiara hums and works to take the skirt off, Calli lifting her legs to help with the process. They fumble with it for a bit, and Calli is still resting on her lap.

”Yeah, just- oh, there’s a zipper there.”

”Hm? Ah, I see it... Hmm... Eh? Is it stuck?”

”Try pulling harder.”

”Eh... I don’t wanna break it.”

”Mm, wait. Here, I can-“ 

Calli loses her balance and topples over Kiara.

They’re both quiet for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Jeez,” Calli laughs and sits up besides the phoenix to tug her skirt off. Not bothering to get up, Kiara watches fondly.   
  
Calli tosses the skirt to the floor and crawls back over Kiara. 

“Now, where were we?”

Kiara giggles and grabs the reaper’s hips. “Let’s see... you were about to ride me like a good cowboy?”

“Ugh, you don’t have to put it like that...”

Kiara laughs her bottom left laugh and reaches down to hook her thumbs around the reaper’s soaked panties before sliding them off and throwing them to the floor.

She then guides Calli by the small of her back to shift upwards and pull her thighs up to rest on either side of her head. Calli grips the headboard for support and locks eyes with Kiara's, with an alluring expression and messy pink locks cascading around her face. Her breathing becomes heavier as she anticipates Kiara's next coarse of action. She shivers as Kiara presses a kiss to her navel, and she moans when Kiara runs her finger up her slit.

"Nng-" Calli brings her hand to her mouth as the finger slides over her clit.

Kiara’s smiling against her skin, and tugging her hand away from her mouth, and pressing her fingers against the coarse curls between her legs—to spread her, because she rocks her hips against the air.

And then, without warning, she presses her tongue to her with a single, slow lick.

It’s foreign, the way any first thing is. But Calli moans. The kind that’s hard to hold back or pretend that it never happened. The kind that shakes her, hardly ever comes out even when she’s home alone. It’s warm, and it’s wet, and it’s pressure, and it’s too much and not enough all at the same time.

“A-again,” she whispers, and Kiara giggles under her breath.

Calli whimpers softly and the nudge of her hips against nothing.

“C'mon,” and Kiara guides her hips down, until her knees are pressing hard into the mattress, until her fingers tighten and loosen against the rim of the headboard.

Calli can’t describe the feeling with words. People call it good, great, fucking amazing; the only thing she can conjure are the squeeze of her fists until her knuckles turn white, and the way her moans blend with the low music on her Underworldian radio, and the creak of the bed when she dares to move her hips against Kiara's open mouth.

And the gasp that Kiara steals from her when she wraps her arms around Calli's thighs and pulls her down for more, as though it isn’t enough to press the flat of her tongue against her, or to draw teasing circles against her clit, or to suck on it and moan against the utter heat of her.

Kiara hums, drawing her closer with one hand, and Calli speaks behind her cupped palm.

“What if I—ah, God—what if I suffocate y-you—mmm—”

“ _Scheisse_ ,” Kiara groans, nails digging into Calli's skin until she swears a shiver courses through her very blood. “What a way to go.” Another wet-sounding kiss, another whine from Calli's lips. “Please do that.”

A flick of the tongue, and Calli drives her hips down, whimpering. “You’re delu—delusional—good, it's—”

“G-Good?”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes—” Her back is arching, and her arms are shaking as they cross to toss her shirt onto the floor.

She’s all soft breaths again, too coiled for anything else until she feels a loud moan against her pussy.

When she lifts her hips and musters up the courage to finally look down, she thinks she could come right there, at the sight of her wetness on Kiara's lips and nose and chin. At the sight of Kiara with her eyes half-lidded and practically begging, from the press of her palm against the small of Calli's back, to pull her back down again. Like she really wants to die like this.

If Calli weren't death itself, she could probably die like this.

Kiara's lip catches between her teeth as she bites out another moan, and there are the slick sounds Calli hadn’t noticed before, rhythmic circles and pumps. She tosses a glance behind her, and sure enough, Kiara's hand has already wormed its way under her skirt, pushed her underwear aside. She looks down, and her lips feel swollen as they part in shock, and Kiara looks like she can’t be bothered to be ashamed. She was touching herself.

“Good,” she sighs—practically babbles. “Good, Calli, you’re so good like this, I—”

“Don’t,” Calli whispers between breaths, grabbing the phoenix's wrist and guiding it back to her hip, and over the cup of her bra.

“I’ll do that,” she says, fumbling with the hook in the back. “I’ll take care of you, just—focus on me. Focus on me.”

“You?”

“Uh huh, yes—” The bra joins her discarded clothes, and her fingers curl around the spokes of the headboard.

With a smile and no more words, Kiara eases her back down, teases her with kisses, indulges her with licks and sucks and a hand on her breast until Calli can hear every wet sound with every fiber of her body. Until she can practically feel instead of hear Kiara speak when she says, “Move, move your hips. Ride me. Ride my face, okay?”

And she’s too far gone to care or question if it might hurt. She rocks, and she moves, and she nearly doubles over, hands clutching the headboard and pink hair curtaining her face, each moan louder and more jagged than the last as her belly coils. Kiara's hand snake up to squeeze Calli's ass.

“Good,” the reaper gasps with each pulse of blood and heat, and tips her head back. “More, m-more, more—”

Kiara continues to lick, dragging her tongue inside Calli's entrance and her shakes and pleasure flood her senses. Calli starts to rock her hips faster, with her tits bouncing and her soft thighs squeezing around the phoenix's head.

"Ah! Ah! Ahn~! F-fuck!" Calli moans.

“Are you gonna come?” Kiara breathes and Calli can barely hear her.

“Y-yeah, shit—”

Kiara picks up the pace, sliding her tongue into Calli's walls and nipping at her clit. Calli's senses become more clouded, she can hardly hear herself panting and moaning and the only scent in the room was one of arousal. Kiara moans against Calli, sending vibrations into the reaper as she enjoys the taste and pressure of the thighs around her head.

"...Mmn...c-close," Calli gasps in between her lewd moans, curses, and heavy breathing.

And that's when Kiara pulls her sticky face away and replaces her mouth with her fingertips.

"W-what... no, why-" Calli whines at the change of contact.

“Gimme a second—” Kiara pauses, and the thought that Kiara might have swallowed some of her sends a twinge of pleasure between her legs. Kiara lazily strokes Calli's entrance as she works her sore jaw for a moment.

Calli's shaking like this, lightly rocking against Kiara's fingertips with an ache for release. "K-kiara... just-" She’s not even sure if she’s above begging if it’ll get her what she wants. 

Kiara observes the way Calli struggles for more contact, and she revels in the fact that Calli is so close to begging. The thought of what Calli may do if she was denied an orgasm made Kiara rub her wet thighs together.

“You wanna come?” She smiles up at the reaper, with a hint of smugness. Calli glares down at her and just before she was about to teach Kiara a lesson of what not to do during sex, the phoenix drives two fingers into her tight entrance, and it’s crazy how quickly Calli's mind goes numb.

“You wanna come, my reaper?”

She nods, "Fuck, kusotori, I-"

Kiara pumps her fingers faster and curls them deep inside the reaper, adding a third and a sob escapes Calli from the overwhelming pleasure.

"Hnnguha~! I’m g-gonna-" Calli's moans grow louder and she tries to muffle them with her hand. She drives her hips faster against Kiara’s fingers and lips, knuckles turning white as she grips the headboard.

For a split second she can’t remember if she moans Kiara's name or not at the slide of the phoenix's tongue against her, warm and wet and flicking and circling and almost, almost, almost—

“K-kusotori- hnng, Kiara, Kiara, Kiara- _AH_ —!”

As Kiara keeps thrusting, Calli’s hands drop from the headboard to the pillow, and she doubles over in time and moans as loud as her body makes her. No hand to cover her mouth, nothing but the slither of Kiara's hand from her upper back to hold her thighs down, to lick her through the orgasm, until her hips stop rocking and her limbs stop trembling and the galaxy stops exploding behind her damn eyes.

A gentle pat against her thigh, and she at least has the sense to lift her hips so Kiara can breathe. And maybe so she can, too.

“Motherfucker,” she sighs, leaning on her elbows and bowing her head until it grazes the pillow, and Kiara wriggles out from underneath and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. She still has spit on her chin, and whatever arousal is left in Calli allows for one last buck of her hips.

Calli rolls off of Kiara and collapses, panting and twitching from the aftershock. As she catches her breath, she opens her eyes to see Kiara licking the juices off her fingers.

The sight is enough to send another spark of arousal to in between Calli’s legs, but she thinks she’s too spent for a round two. Kiara rolls over to her and pecks her cheek.

"Did you enjoy it, Calli?"

"Yeah... Holy shit..." Calli groans, still sore. Kiara giggles and wraps her arms around the pink haired woman.

Kiara rests her chin on top of Calli’s head and idly plays with her pink locks. The only thing Calli can think of is how exceedingly hot it is in the room with how she just came and is essentially snuggling a walking heater.

Calli shifts back, much to Kiara’s dismay, and her thigh grazes against Kiara's in the process, and she feels something slick. She glances down and takes note of an obvious wetness.

 _I did say I would take care of her,_ Calli thinks and the idea of taking a shower is suddenly pushed to the back of her mind. With that, she moves back into the phoenix’s embrace, being the big spoon this time.

Kiara sighs and buries her face in the crook of her neck. Her hand slowly snakes down, fingertips lightly trailing over the phoenix’s curves.

"Eep!" Kiara gasps in surprise and involuntarily bucks her hips when Calli's hand cups her cunt. She slides two fingers up her slit and dips her fingertips by the entrance, daring for entry but not quite getting in there yet.

Kiara moans and her leg tangles with Calli as two fingers slowly slide into her tightness, going all the way to the knuckles.

" _Verdammt_ ," Kiara curses and gasps when Calli pulls her two fingers out, even slower than before.

"Calli, fuck, stop teasing-"

Calli can't help but smile as Kiara's hips jolt forward again in an attempt for more contact and she digs her nails into Calli's back in frustration.

She decides to bestow mercy upon the phoenix today, and rolls her over to her back before ramming three fingers inside of her and continuing at a fast pace. Kiara moans louder and hides her face in Calli's cleavage, her nails rake down the reaper's back as her body aches and jolts and twitches. With every thrust into her tight hole, Calli's fingers go down to her knuckles, making more wet and lewd noises from Kiara's pussy.

"Ahh! AH, CALLI~!" Kiara moans as Calli curls her fingers, hitting the spot that makes her back arch and her toes curl.

She shuts her eyes tight and wraps her legs around Calli's waist as the reaper drives into her harder, whilst pressing a thumb against her clit. Calli feels her tightening even more, and can tell she's coming close.

With her free hand, Calli reaches down and lightly pulls on Kiara's hair, knowing she enjoys the feeling. She observes the embers coming off the phoenix's hair as her body becomes hotter and hotter.

Kiara's moans increase in volume and pitch, voice becoming hoarse as she shakes and tenses and tightens her grip around Calli's back, nails clawing at the reaper’s back.

“Fuck-“ Calli gasps when Kiara bites into her shoulder, muffling her moans as she comes hard.

Her whole body shudders and tremors as Calli keeps thrusting to get her off her high.

Kiara's body relaxes as she finishes getting off and Calli pulls out of her, bringing her hand up to lick the cum off her fingers.

As Kiara catches her breath, Calli presses a kiss to her head.

"Mm... love you, Calli..." Kiara mumbles as she starts to doze off.

Calli peers down to see Kiara's peaceful expression as she drifts into a slumber, and she can't help but smile.

"...I love you too, Kiara," Calli replies and hugs her closer to her chest.


End file.
